


End of an Era

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: BDSM, CrissColfer AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something we never actually wrote into the larger parts, and received a prompt for. We can't remember who actually sent the prompt, so if you did please let us know and we'll give you a mention!</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

Darren takes a deep breath before finishing his email to work. He has to give notice that he will not be available for anymore privates and he _knows_ work isn't going to like that. They make the majority of their money on offering private chat sessions and telling clients that they can get a longer, more personable experience for just a quick bit of cash and for Darren to say he's now not going to do that when he used to... Yeah, work isn't going to be happy. 

But that's okay. Darren is fine with that because this wasn't the career he wanted long-term anyways and Chris? Yeah, Chris is definitely long term. 

He scans over the email one last time, making sure everything sounds right before he takes a deep breath and presses the send button. Work tonight will certainly be interesting. 

Chris is standing in the doorway watching Darren as he types. He can tell the moment Darren hits send, because it's like the air just whooshes out of him along with the email. 

"You okay?" Chris asks. He's confident in what Darren is doing, and he knows Darren isn't that upset about quitting the privates, but there's still a little part of him getting his footing that is terrified Darren will suddenly decide that Chris is just too much, or not worth it. 

Darren looks back at Chris and smiles, reaching out for his hand. "I'm fine babe," he replies, kissing the back of his hand. "Just... I'm more worried they get annoyed and just fire me outright," he adds with a bit of a laugh. "But, yeah. I'm... Great actually." He smiles widely up at Chris before tugging on his hand, toppling Chris into his lap. "Hey babe," he says, nuzzling into his neck.

Chris wraps his arms around Darren and hugs him right, drawing Darren's head against his shoulder more closely. He tucks his chin over the top of Darren's head in a completely unconsciously protective gesture. "I doubt they'll fire you. You have better numbers than half the people there, without even doing the privates. Now, they might try and lure you into doing them again..." 

"Mm, they might," Darren agrees. "But you see I am busy... There's this sugar daddy who has asked for all of my privates. With my _privates_ ," Darren mumbles against his neck. 

Chris laughs and kisses the top of Darren's head. "Damn straight. And I'll make sure you're _well_ compensated for it." 

Darren smirks. "Mm, yeah? Gonna make me your kept boy, babe?" He is teasing of course but deep down, this is exactly what he wants. 

Chris just gives him a patient smile. "I'll share you with the rest of the world, sometimes, I suppose... but mostly, yeah. In fact, why don't I show you how well I can _keep_ you right now?"

He can see Darren is a little frazzled around the edges. Darren hates displeasing people, and his bosses won't like that he's stepping down from his shows. 

He is pretty sure he can calm Darren down and give him a break from that kind of turmoil, though. He can prove to Darren exactly why it's worth it. 

"I want you to undress and then go kneel on the floor by the bed and count to thirty. Don't start to count until you're on your knees. I'll be back by the time you're done counting." Chris kisses him on the forehead again and then gets off of Darren's lap, leaving the room. 

Darren's eyebrows raise and he's excited to do what Chris wants. He waits for him to leave before sliding out of his chair and pulling his shirt off like instructed. His shorts come next and then the briefs under those , left in a pool on the floor before Darren hits the ground hard, on his knees. He didn't realize how badly he needed this until now. 

Taking his time, Darren counts, just like Chris told him to, slow and steady and all the way to thirty.

While Darren is counting, Chris is quickly checking so that they have stuff Darren might want when they're finished and grabbing a bottle of water for himself. By the time Darren hits twenty he's back standing outside of the door listening in. He pushes it open exactly on the thirty count and steps inside, trying to radiate some of the calmness that Darren can draw from right now. 

"Good boy," he says, smiling at how obedient Darren is being. "Do you want your cuff?" 

He knows the answer but he wants to give Darren some simple questions that he can answer 'correctly' and earn praise for. 

Darren looks right at Chris when he answers, "Yes Sir." The cuff gives him a sense of calm and of ownership to Chris that he really, desperately wants to feel right now. 

Chris gets the other cuff, the one that Darren doesn't wear all the time, and then the small metal bar that will link the two cuffs together and bind his arms behind his back. "Aren't those gorgeous on my boy?" Chris murmurs, admiring how the leather looks against Darren's skin. "Do you want your collar now?" 

" _Yes, Sir,_ " Darren responds, this time a bit more desperately for the collar. It feels like Chris wrapped around his neck, Chris and strength, wrapping around and owning him. 

Chris gets the collar on Darren and then strokes his finger along the edge of it, checking subtly to make sure it's not too tight. It never is, it fits Darren perfectly now and Chris knows just what loop to use, but he still likes to check. It reassures him and it's an excuse to touch Darren. 

"There we go. Now aren't you gorgeous, all ready for me?" Chris smiles proudly down at him. "Seeing you like that gets me so turned on." 

He reaches down to rub the length of his cock. He's only wearing a t-shirt and boxer briefs right now, and he positions himself so that he knows Darren can see him. 

Darren preens at Chris's compliments, always enjoying how they feel like a stroke down the back. The line of Chris's cock is right in front of his face as it fills and hardens. It makes Darren's mouth water and he wants to sink his mouth down right on it and suckle on it. 

" _Please_ , Sir," Darren says quietly, not sure what he's wanting so badly, just knowing he needs it right now. 

Chris steps forward into Darren's space. "Go ahead. Give it a little nuzzle."

Darren breathes out happily and leans forward, nuzzling up against Chris's cock. He can feel it jerk slightly under the fabric and he turns into it, mouthing gently against the cotton. He can ever so faintly taste Chris's dick and he feels a surge of _hunger_ for it. 

Chris watches him for a minute, eyes on the clock behind Darren's head. It feels good, but he has plans, and this is just a tease. 

It's only a minute, but it feels like forever with Darren's mouth on him. When the minute is up, Chris's underwear is damp with Darren's spit and precome and he's just as ready for more as Darren is. 

Darren's brow furrows as he tries to figure out the best way to do this. His tongue slips out in concentration and he focuses as he snags the waistband in his teeth and begins to drag it down Chris's body.

"Just like that," Chris says, reaching out to play with Darren's hair, not offering the slightest bit of assistance. "You're such a clever little boy, I know you can do it. You want my cock badly enough, you'll figure it out." 

"Yes sir," Darren pants, using his chin and his nose to help push the pants down further until he can get to Chris's cock.

The head pops free first, the band of the briefs caught under it. Darren stops to lick at it like he just can't help himself. Chris is tempted to let him keep going and work with just that, but the harder he gets the more uncomfortable that's going to feel so he tugs Darren's hair a little to discourage the distraction. 

Darren whines but obeys and pulls off. He licks his lips before beginning to nudge down the rest of Chris's underwear so he has more to lick and suck on.

"Better than jerking off by yourself, isn't it?" Chris asks, smirking a little. "Do you think you could make up the extra money if we did this on camera? No one seeing my face, just a dick - they can pretend it's theirs, I don't care. Because it'll be mine, you'll be sucking me off while they watch."

"Oh god," Darren gasps, eyes widening. "Can I sir? I want to," he whimpers, nuzzling at his cock. He wants to show off to everyone how good he is for Chris, for his Sir.

"We'll do that, then," Chris promises. "Your next show, we'll do that." 

Darren finally works his cock completely free and it bobs in the air between them, heavy and full.

“So good, Daddy," Darren moans, opening his mouth to swallow down completely on Chris's cock.

"No more talking, now. You know what Daddy wants." Chris makes sure to make eye contact with Darren and once he's sure Darren is starting to draft a little, he gently starts to fuck into Darren's mouth. 

Darren opens his mouth wider, eyes up and on Chris the entire time as he begins to move. He loves watching when Chris takes control.

Chris rests his hands on Darren's head, one on his cheek and the other cupping the back of his neck. He feeds his cock in slowly and when he's all the way he just stays there, waiting to see what Darren will do. 

When Darren realizes that Chris isn't going to pull back or pull his cock out, he begins sucking his cheeks in, suckling on Chris's cock as hard as he can. 

"Right there, just like that," Chris says, remembering to stay vocal - he knows how much Darren loves that. "Can you make me come, sweetheart? Show me what all those guys fantasize about." 

Darren whines around Chris's cock, the blowjob messy with saliva dripping from the corners of Darren's mouth. He tries to take Chris in further but there is no where to go and the firm hand Chris has on his head keeps Darren from moving. Instead he just sucks harder and tries to move his tongue against the underside of Chris's cock.

"Breathe," Chris says, stroking through Darren's hair but not letting up on the pressure. "Look up at me, don't forget to breathe." 

Darren's face is a beautiful mess of spit and tears, mouth stretched wide around Chris. 

"Fuck." Chris draws in a sharp breath. "I'm close. Finish me off." 

He lets his hand drop away from Darren, giving him some freedom to move again. Darren immediately begins to bob his head. Pulling back, his tongue plays with the mushroom tip where Chris is steadily leaking into his mouth. He suckles hard at the hand, feeding off of the bit of precome he can taste before sliding his lips back down fully on Chris's cock.

A single broken sound is all the warning Darren gets before Chris's cock is hardening even more, twitching and pulsing against his tongue, shooting across his tongue. 

It's exactly what Darren wants. His hands jerk on his cuffs momentarily as he wants to reach out and grab on to Chris's hips and pull him in closer. He wants to push until he has his dick sliding down his throat and practically gagging himself with it but he can't with his hands behind his back like they are. 

Instead he pushes further down on Chris's cock as best he can and swallows around him, making a very lewd slurping sound as he swallows.

Chris draws Darren in until Darren's forehead is touching Chris's stomach. His cock is softening and he knows he'll need to pull back soon but it feels so good. "This," Chris says, looking down at Darren in amazement. "This is the most perfect feeling ever. How is it so good with you, every single time?" 

Darren looks up at Chris with wide, open eyes. The praise is so good and makes Darren feel so loved and like such a good sub he loves it. He can't reply, not with Chris's cock down his throat but he nuzzles as best he can against his stomach, staring up at him happily. 

Chris finally eases back when he's too soft to really be doing much good. Darren whines even still as Chris slips free of his mouth, but Chris just smiles at him. "You were such a good boy, and if you keep being a good boy then I promise you tonight you'll get something extra special. But for now, you've worn me out. I think Daddy needs a nap, how does that sound? You want to cuddle and nap with Daddy?" 

Darren nods eagerly. "Please, sir," he says hopefully. Right now he does want to curl up against Chris and just snuggle and fall asleep against him. His body feels exhausted and he longs for the pressure and closeness they have when sleeping next to each other.

"First, let's get my messy boy cleaned up. Stay right there and count backwards from thirty for me. I'll be back by the time you're done." Chris hurries to the bathroom to grab stuff to clean them up and then circles through the kitchen for Darren's juice before making it back just as Darren's winding down the single digits. "See?" He says, stepping into the room and smiling. 

He wipes Darren's face clean, down his neck and chest where come and spit dripped. The wet wipes do a good enough job for now. He helps Darren to his feet and then undoes the bar holding his arms restrained. 

He leaves the cuffs and the collar on, knowing Darren won't want them off. 

"Now drink your juice and then we'll get right in bed," Chris promises. 

Darren sucks all his juice down like he knows Chris wants him to, dropping the empty bottle into the trash before crawling onto the bed and into Chris's waiting arms. He snuggles himself in close, tucking his head up under Chris's chin before he just lets his body _relax_. 

This is exactly what he needed and now with his body pleasantly exhausted, Darren’s mind is finally quiet and he just rests, happy to _be_ in Chris’s arms.


End file.
